Proposed work involves studies in beta-lactone and beta-lactam chemistry, the total synthesis of isoepoxydon and related compounds in the patulin pathway, and synthetic studies on antibiotics LL-Z1220 and 593-A. Lastly, the structures of new natural products from species of Uvaria in Thailand will be investigated.